My Life as Sherlock Holmes's Assistant - Constellation's Revenge
by Helen Nurse
Summary: Story about the last companion of the Doctor. She moves to London and moves into a flat on 221 B Baker Street where she meets a detective that finally met his match. Who is the mysterious Constellation?
1. 25-7-2020

I finished tucking in the Doctor as he was shivering. He had survived through so much and here I was, tending to him as he was dying. We both knew that I was the last one. His last companion, the only human who he trusted to fly the T.A.R.D.I.S. home.

He reached out and held my hand and said "I must go now." and he died.

I sat and cried. He had been the one man who I had never felt like a mother or sister figure for. He was my other half and he was gone. My family had all left me for dead, years ago. I knew where I needed to go to build his pyre.

I went to the White Cliffs of Dover and asked Gwen Cooper to bring her husband and Jack to help me.

I went back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and had one last cry before picking up the last of my favorite mementos from our adventures as well as my favorite clothes from our best times. I went to the Wardrobe Room and found all the necessary clothes for life in the early twenty-first century. The T.A.R.D.I.S. gave me my own sonic screwdriver and I walked out the doors without looking back.

* * *

**I don't own anything except for the last companion. Please review if you can.**


	2. 29-7-2020

I looked at the plain flyer and looked at the door of 221 Baker Street. I knocked on the door and it was opened by a little woman.

"Oh, hello. Are you here to see Sherlock?"

"Who? No. I'm here to see your empty room for 221 B. I take it you are Mrs. Hudson?"

"Yes, I am. And you are?

"Cornelia Hanson. Sorry, no. Wrong lifetime." I took a breath and said my real name. The one that the Doctor never heard. "Michaela Hughes. May I see the room now, Mrs. Hudson?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry dear. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please. I just left the last home I had because the owner had died." I hadn't told a lie perse, but I needed a reason to be here.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear. Here's the key, now you go right on up the stairs."

I walked up the stairs and found the room and unlocked it. I looked at the room and was mildly surprised. It was simple, clean and it looked almost as if it was bigger on the inside. I had a kitchenette and plenty of space for my stuff and the place was big enough that I could park the T.A.R.D.I.S. inside without too much of a worry.

I called down the stairs "Mrs Hudson? I'll take it, but I need to ask you a few questions about payment."

"Alright, dear. We can negotiate the rent."

* * *

"So it's settled then, I fix whatever breaks in this house and I do three quarters of the housework including Mr. Holmes's flat. And I get paid £200 every two weeks. Deal?"

"Oh, very well. Just don't let him treat you like a maid."

"Don't worry, If my ancestors' anger doesn't kick in, my American dignity won't allow it."

"Oh, In that case, alright. I'd love to see Sherlock get the better of you." replied my new landlady with a weak laugh "But I hope he doesn't make you leave because of his ways."

"I doubt that he could ever make me leave. I've lived with geniuses before and I never left." As soon as I said it, I felt that wound in my soul open again as I said "The last one I lived with kept me as a companion for years before he died of old age. He left me everything except closure. My heart…"

Mrs. Hudson reached across the table and squeezed my hand "feels like it can never be healed?" I nodded my head as she comforted me. Eventually she just held me in her arms and rocked me as I cried for the first time since my Doctor died. I felt so alone until she pulled me to my feet and said "I'd better let you get settled. Your Doctor was lucky to have you, but he'd want you to live a good life in his memory. Its what any man would want for someone who loved him like you did." After saying her piece, before she walked down the stairs she turned around and said "I'll make out your work schedule and you can start work next Monday. I'll introduce you to Sherlock tomorrow. He's been away on a case in the States, but he's coming back to follow up on a lead here."

* * *

**I don't own anything except for the last companion. Please review if you can.**


	3. 30-7-2020

I woke up to the sound of violin music and remembered what the flyer had said. "So, the genius has returned." I slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans, trainers, and a red t-shirt that said 'Oh, Your'e Up.' with a dog's face above it and wandered to the doorway of his flat and leaned against the frame and listened for what seemed like hours. He stopped and turned around and said "What are you doing there?"

"My, my. I thought you had better manners Mr. Holmes. Deduce what you can about myself standing here." I challenged him.

"Your new in London. You have been traveling for a very long time and just moved in yesterday. Judging on your appearance and accent as well as posture you are from Northern California. You haven't seen your family in a very long time and you don't plan on going back. I am guessing that you left the person that you had been traveling with because of an unresolved problem and that you miss him very much even though you cannot be with him."

"You were right about everything except for one. I didn't leave him. He Died. Of old age and I held his hand until his last moment. Yes, I miss him. But then again, it has only been five days since he died and I had to build his funeral pyre with the only other three people on this planet who cared about him and knew his name." I was crying as I stood and shouted at the infuriating man before finally collapsing into a sobbing heap on the floor.

"Sherlock, what progress have you made on the disappearance of the American girl?" asked a sandy haired man as he walked in "What happened? Did you just make a client cry again?"

I sat up and sniffed before saying "He deduced more than I thought he would. I'm his new flat-mate. He made me relive some unpleasant memories from very recently."

"Here, Let's get you on the couch. you'll be more comfortable. The name's John Watson. What is your name miss?"

"Hughes." I supplied. "Michaela Hughes. You can't ask me where I'm from because Mr. Holmes over there already knows enough about me already."

Sherlock turned towards me and looked at my face and looked at the picture he had in his hand "No, no leads at all. She disappeared completely. I actually might" he paused "John, come take a look at this photograph. I'm not quite sure I understand what I'm seeing."

"What?" John asked as Sherlock mutely handed over the photo as he peered at my face in apparent puzzlement.

"Is this? Sherlock. What was the name of the woman you were looking for?"

"Michaela Hughes." I shuddered as he murmured my name. "You have been missing for six years, Miss Hughes and your parents employed me to find you."

"What are you saying, Sherlock? That this lady that you've made cry is the woman that you have been looking for for the past three months?" asked John as he snatched the photo from his friend a second time. "Oh, god. You're right. But… You're too old! You look like you are in your early thirties, not Mid-Twenties!"

"I'm not going back and you will not tell them, Mr. Holmes. You are going to tell them what they will believe and I am going to stay here until I have saved enough money to buy myself a new life here in the UK. I don't want to go home. If I do, it will mean I lose what little freedom I gained through my travels. I am also employed by your landlady to do most of the housework and specifically clean your flat. If you don't want anything being moved or experiments interrupted, I suggest that you let me live a quiet life here and treat me with the respect that I am owed as part of being in the same species as you."

Sherlock's mouth opened and closed as he blinked his eyes as he comprehended that thinly veiled threat and meekly said "Yes, marm".

….

Sherlock's POV

A strangely familiar girl stood on the threshold of my flat listening to my music. I irritably asked her "What are you doing there?"

"My, my. I thought you had better manners Mr. Holmes. Deduce what you can about myself standing here." she challenged me. The nerve, a new person in 221B Baker Street and she had the audacity to call me out.

"Your new in London. You have been traveling for a very long time and just moved in yesterday. Judging on your appearance and accent as well as posture you are from Northern California. You haven't seen your family in a very long time and you don't plan on going back. I am guessing that you left the person that you had been traveling with because of an unresolved problem and that you miss him very much even though you cannot be with him." I was smug, but then something changed.

"You were right about everything except for one. I didn't leave him. He Died. Of old age and I held his hand until his last moment. Yes, I miss him. But then again, it has only been five days since he died and I had to build his funeral pyre with the only other three people on this planet who cared about him and knew his name." she was crying as she stood and shouted at me before finally collapsing into a sobbing heap on the floor.

"Sherlock, what progress have you made on the disappearance of the American girl?" asked John as he walked in "What happened? Did you just make a client cry again?"

The girl sat up and sniffed before saying "He deduced more than I thought he would. I'm his new neighbor. I live across the hall. He made me relive some unpleasant memories from very recently."

"Here, Let's get you on the couch. you'll be more comfortable. The name's John Watson. What is your name miss?"

"Hughes." she supplied. "Michaela Hughes. You can't ask me where I'm from because Mr. Holmes over there already knows enough about me already."

I turned towards her and looked at her face and looked at the picture I had in my hand "No, no leads at all. She disappeared completely. I actually might" I paused because of the similarity to my new flat-mate. I felt as if I had lost complete control of my senses. This woman couldn't possibly be the same woman that I was employed to find. "John, come take a look at this photograph. I'm not quite sure I understand what I'm seeing." I was panicking that I couldn't see the possibility of two women of different ages with the same name from Northern California.

"What?" John asked as I mutely handed over the photo as he peered at her face in apparent puzzlement.

"Is this? Sherlock. What was the name of the woman you were looking for?"

"Michaela Hughes." She shuddered as I murmured her name. "You have been missing for six years, Miss Hughes and your parents employed me to find you."

"What are you saying, Sherlock? That this lady that you've made cry is the woman that you have been looking for for the past three months?" asked John as he snatched the photo from me again. "Oh, god. You're right. But… You're too old! You look like you are in your early thirties, not Mid-Twenties!"

"I'm not going back and you will not tell them, Mr. Holmes. You are going to tell them what they will believe and I am going to stay here until I have saved enough money to buy myself a new life here in the UK. I don't want to go home. If I do, it will mean I lose what little freedom I gained through my travels. I am also employed by your landlady to do most of the housework and specifically clean your flat. If you don't want anything being moved or experiments interrupted, I suggest that you let me live a quiet life here and treat me with the respect that I am owed as part of being in the same species as you."

I tried to come up with a glib reply, but I couldn't forget the veiled threat she had made so I meekly said "Yes, marm".

….

* * *

After noon, John took me to eat at the deli next door and talked to me for a bit before saying "How in hell did you manage to make him listen to you?"

"I know just by looking at him that he is used to being the dominant member of whatever pack his in. I AM the Dominant member of any pack where there is a male with an overly inflated ego. I might not look it, but I am. Your friend needs to understand that before someone decks him for being too dominant in any given situation where he can show off his mental prowess. He reminds me of the man I traveled with before I met him. The only reason he was allowed to be dominant is because he was the one who knew how to get out of those types of situations Without being an ass." tears started to form as John said "You loved him, didn't you?" I nodded and blew my nose into the napkin.

"I'm sorry." said a voice from behind my chair as I jumped up and whirled around to see Sherlock standing behind me uncomfortably fiddling with his scarf as he tried to apologize without seeming like an ass. "I've never been very good at being social, so could I say sorry and ask for us to start over?"

"Yes, we may."

He stuck out his hand and said "My name's Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. What's yours?"

As I grasped his hand I replied "My name is Michaela Hughes. Nice to meet you."

"So, friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

**I don't own anything except for the last companion. Please review if you can.**


	4. Over the Week-End

Over the course of the week-end, Sherlock introduced me to all of his acquaintances at Scotland Yard and his brother Mycroft.

I had to use the same approach as I had with Sherlock to create an understanding between the two of us. He then volunteered to provide me with a cover and a new identity, but the same name. I was so happy when John asked me to baby-sit when I wasn't working for Mrs. Hudson.

"I don't need to be paid, John. You and Mary have been more than kind to me."

"Mary wants someone that can't be pushed around. She wants to give you a small job that will give you a break from being around Sherlock all the time."

"Well… I guess baby-sitting can't be any more difficult than genius watching."

My quip brought forth a chuckle from my new friend "Yeah, he is a genius, but you seem to instinctively know what to say or do. Is it because of the guy you traveled with?"

I gave him a weak, sad smile "Could we not talk about him? He's gone and he can't come back. On a happier, or crazier note depending on who's listening, would you ask Sherlock if I could possibly help him on his investigations? I have a few skills that could come in handy."

John gave me a querulous look of concern before conceding to help me be on his investigations.

* * *

**I don't own anything except for the last companion. Please review if you can.**


	5. 3-8-2020

Once again, I woke up to the sound of Sherlock's playing of the violin. He always played when he had a problem, so I put the kettle and made him a stimulating tea to have with breakfast this morning.

When I walked in, he paused his playing to say "Good morning, Michaela. Did you sleep well?"

I was so startled to hear him speak so cordially I almost dropped the tea tray.

"What? We are flat-mates and we should be nice to each other."

"It's alright, you just startled me. I expected you to not even notice me."

"I have decided to let you help me on my cases. So I am going to get you a new mobile so you can keep in contact with me. And you should get yourself some business attire from one of the local shops so you can look like a professional. As of right now, you are my associate. You are my assistant on my cases."

I put the tray down on the coffee table and gave him a big hug. He staggered backwards but awkwardly put his arms around me in a hug.

Behind us I heard John clear his throat and I quickly disengaged myself from him and sat down. I felt my face heat up and I tried to ignore it.

"Michaela, your face is becoming red. Are you ok?" inquired Sherlock. Apparently he had never seen a woman blush before.

"Sherlock, she's blushing. It's a normal reaction after being embarrassed."

I blushed even more, so I went to the kitchen and made myself a cup of calming tea. I opened the door to the fridge to get some milk and screamed before fainting. Next thing I knew I was back on the couch with Sherlock looking at my face with an unusual expression on his.

"Sherlock, is that concern written all over your face?"

….

Sherlock's POV

I heard my new flat-mate scream shortly after opening the fridge. John and I ran to the kitchen and I almost fell over when I saw her on the floor not moving.

"Sherlock, we need to get her onto the couch."

I strode over and picked her up so that I could cary her to the couch. I sat on the edge and watched her face for any sign of awareness. If she had damaged herself permanently in any way, I would never forgive myself. I wondered why I still was so intrigued by this anomalous, impossible creature.

She stirred, opened her beautiful hazel eyes, and said with her voice dripping with condensation "Sherlock, is that concern written all over your face?"

….

John walked over and said "Sherlock nearly fainted himself, seeing you on the floor like that. Sorry I forgot to warn you about the random body parts in the fridge."

"Are you alright?" asked Sherlock in a deeper voice showing his concern.

"I'm fine. Just next time don't scare me like that. You forget that I'm still new around here."

He raised an eyebrow and said "If I didn't keep you on your toes, then you would faint at the sight of blood on crime scenes. I just wanted to see your reaction."

I stood up and slapped him. John winced at the sound. Sherlock's cheek where I slapped him became bright red. He looked frozen in shock as he put his hand slowly to his cheek.

"You forgot who you were dealing with. I'm just as loyal as John, but I am not him." I said in a deadly, quiet voice. "I was born with the blood of Wales, Scotland, Ireland, England, and Germany in my veins and I was raised in a liberal Northern Californian family. Do not think you can just do anything and I will play along with it. I. Am. Not. An. Experiment. Do. Not. Make. Me. Hurt. You. Again. Are we clear? William Sherlock Scott Holmes ?"

….

Sherlock's POV

I had no idea she could get so mad at me for being myself. I need to apologize, but how do I do that? Maybe I should give her something that she would love as a peace offering. We're friends, but I hardly know her. And how did she get my full name?

….

I stormed out of the room and I heard John say to Sherlock "Well. You better figure on how to say you are sorry, because that slap meant that you drove her to the edge of her wits. She might not know it herself, but she fancies you. You remind her of the man who employed her as a traveling companion for a long time. Go easy on her. She forgets that you are also a high-functioning sociopath. And how did she know your full name?"

"But I don't know how to say I'm sorry. Not really good in social settings, remember?"

As I walked down to the kitchen, I decided to find out what Sherlock's favorite food was from Mike (my name for Sherlock's brother Mycroft).

**I don't own anything except for the last companion. Please review if you can.**


	6. 22-5-2023 (approx 2 years later)

I looked at Mrs. Hudson's list of items to be fixed as well as the chores that had to be done. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and went to work. After a bit, I looked in the papers for any listings of Boston Terrier and Basenji puppies for sale and highlighted the prices of the females and did a quick calculation on the side of the paper and left it on the kitchen table. It wasn't until later I realized that was Sherlock's paper when he went and picked it up off the table.

"You like Boston terriers and Basenjis?"

"Yeah. They're both amazing breeds. I had a Boston in high school and college. She was perfect. My true confidant." I said with a smile. "What about you? Do you like dogs?"

"I don't really know. I haven't interacted with many dogs."

I turned my back to him and started to wash dishes when he said "Would you like one?"

I dropped the plate I was washing and looked at him in confusion as he looked at me with an expression that I did not recognize. "What?"

"Do you want a puppy? I'll take you to all of the best breeders in town and you can choose the dog yourself. What do you think?"

I opened and closed my mouth trying to say something but just ended up saying "I think that underneath all of your cold calculations that you are the sweetest guy I know. Yes. But first I have to see the animal shelter dogs. I always go there first before I see any breeders."

"Would you like to go now?"

"I'll go tell Mrs. Hudson where we are off to. Once we find the right dog, I'll have some errands to run and some things to get."

He smiled and followed me as I went up to my room to grab my leather backpack that I use when I go out. I grabbed a pad and paper and quickly wrote down a list:

-Dog food (dry)

-dog bed

-dog shampoo and conditioner

-heart worm preventative medication

-dog treats

-toys

-water and food bowls

-find a vet

After I finished the list, Sherlock hailed a cab and we went to Mayhew Animal Home and we looked at both the adult dogs and puppies. Sherlock and I were both drawn towards a male Old English Bulldog puppy who had a female littermate.

They were both so playful that we decided to get both dogs. We named them Gladstone and Nana.

After we chose them, Sherlock surprised me when he also picked up a grey tabby and named him Jonas. After, we went to some nearby shops and picked out the puppy and kitten chow as well as the other necessities.

When we got back, Sherlock went to his room to set up the living and sleeping spaces for Gladstone and Jonas while I went to my room with Nana.

In the evening, I called to Sherlock who was playing his violin "Sherlock? Would you mind putting your violin down so we can take Gladstone and Nana on a walk to Regent's Park? We all could use the exercise before I help Mrs. Hudson make dinner."

"I'll be right down. What do we do with Jonas?"

"Just leave him in your room. He'll be fine."

"Did you find a good vet clinic?" he asked as he came down the stairs with Gladstone's leash in hand with the dog behind him.

"Yeah. There's one over on York Street that is really good. Ready?"

"Ready." We smiled at each other and started walking together. People stared at us, probably wondering why Sherlock was walking with a woman and two dogs. When we got to the park, I ran and played with the dogs and Sherlock for almost an hour before we headed home so I could help our landlady with dinner.

After dinner, Greg Lestrade came over with a case and exclaimed "Sherlock? Why are there two dogs and a cat sleeping on your couch?"

I walked over to Greg and said "We bought them at the Animal Home. The cat and the male dog are Sherlock's and the female dog is mine."

"Why?"

"Why not?" replied Sherlock as he walked through the door "Michaela, Where are you keeping Jonas's food?"

"Its in the pantry in a bin labeled cat food. Could you also fill up Gladstone and Nana's food bowls?"

"Sure." he replied and winked at me.

"How?" struggled Greg.

"How did I get him to do that? I taught him to respect me as a person, and I slapped him this morning because he made me faint. I don't mean to be angry at him, but sometimes he just needs to wake up and see that the world does not revolve around his cases and him."

Greg whistled and asked "Can you teach me how to do that? I mean, it would be nice if he treated my officers with a little more respect."

I shook my head and said "No, Lestrade. He's been the dominant member of your pack for so long that it would be impossible to have dominance there. He sees himself as the alpha male and you as a beta. I didn't let him lord over me for one second, and it worked. However, he might be a little more congenial now that I'm his new assistant."

"So, What's the case?" asked Sherlock after setting down the two dog bowls and one cat bowl.

"It's three abductions. Sherlock, we need you. Come to the crime scene and take a look around. You would be able to see things that we don't."

"Let's see the pictures of the victims then?" I said and both men turned towards me. "What? I've had my fair share of solving mysteries when I traveled with my friend."

Sherlock nodded and said "Lestrade, show her the pictures."

I looked at all of the pictures and saw the names of the three women that were missing. "Selena Trinines, Kellsey Christiansen-Long and Kaylee Hokanson?" I stated in fear.

"Yeah. Do you know them?" asked Lestrade.

"They're my closest friends from college. Back in California. Long time ago. Why were they in London?"

"According to their families they were here to make one last appeal to Sherlock to continue his investigation into the disappearance of one of their best friends. They had seen a picture of her on a London website and decided to make one last attempt to bring her home."

"Well, that just threw Mycroft's new identity for me out the window!" I said with exasperation. "I'm the friend they are searching for. I can't explain what happened or how I came to be in London, but I am touched by what they are trying to do." I let out a sigh of resignation, and said "Let's go find them. However, Lestrade if you breathe one word about my location, I will disappear and you will have to deal with Sherlock without my help."

Sherlock then said to ease the tension "So, to the scene?" as he gave me a smile.

I replied "The game is on." smiling back at him.

* * *

Arriving at the scene, Sherlock and I met a frizzy, black haired woman who greeted us by saying to Sherlock "Hello, Freak. Who's your friend?"

I stepped in and said "My name is not as important as the fact that I am Mr. Holmes's assistant and secretary. I write notes on the cases before passing them off to Mr. Watson for publication on his blog when he cannot be present for the case."

"Sorry, Miss. No civilians."

"If I was a civilian," I spat the word out with as much venom as possible "I would be at home with Sherlock's and my dogs tonight. Instead I am here at the behest of your Detective Inspector. Do not cross me." I had become irritated with the woman so I finally said "I am here to assist Mr. Holmes. Let me through before I find an alternative way to enter the premises."

"You wouldn't." replied the irritating woman.

"I will. Now, let me pass."

As I walked away, I heard her say to the officer next to her "Blimey, She's worse than the Freak. What did I do to make her mad?"

"I think you insulted her boss, and she would rather be at home with her and Sherlock's dogs."

"Sherlock has a dog?"

….

Sherlock's POV

I looked on in wonder as my assistant dressed-down Sergeant Sally Donovan with the same display of power that had brought me metaphorically to my knees when we first met. I don't know why, but I think I'm falling for this song-bird.

….

Once we were inside the crime scene in the hotel room where the three victims were staying, I saw two things that were startling. On the bureau of the farthest bed, there was a picture of me, Kellsey and Kaylee. On the other, there was a letter from to me. I put on gloves and picked it up. It had a crest with a black rose and white mountains on it.

'If you call this number, I will tell you how to save

your friends, Michaela Hughes.

(530) 565-9276

Best hurry up, Michaela

Constellation'

"Sherlock?" I inquired after taking a picture of it with my new mobile.

"A ransom note. How did he know you were here?"

"I don't know."

"Lestrade, what do you think?"

"Its a note to your assistant, I've never seen that crest before, and that's not a British number."

"No, it is an american number. More importantly, it is from the area code that I grew up in."

….

Sherlock's POV

So she grew up near the suspect. I wonder if she knows the man personally.

….

"Who is Constellation? A friend of yours?"

"I don't know. Sherlock? Any thoughts?"

"I don't have enough data. The three women missing were taken without a struggle. The abductor used a chloroform soaked piece of cloth to make them easy to hide. This wasn't discovered until after the cleaning lady noticed this morning?"

I went into the bathroom and washed my hands of the powder residue inside the gloves. I then moistened my hankie to dab my neck, as the room was a wee bit too warm of my liking. I walked back out as Lestrade continued to brief Sherlock.

"Yeah. The lady went by the first time around ten and found the do not disturb sign on the door.

The second time she came around at eleven, the door was forced open. How do you know about the chloroform?"

"There are slight traces of it still in the air. Are you alright?" He asked turning to me as I paled and sat down on the bed.

"I'm fine, just a little bit tired. Maybe if I sleep, I'll feel better." I put my hankie over my mouth to stifle a yawn and breathed in. At that moment, I apparently fainted.

….

Sherlock's POV:

I caught her as she fainted and carried her out to the hall and called for bottled water. When I had it, I put some in my hand and splashed it on her face. She spluttered, and yelled at me for the third time since I have met her.

….

I woke up spluttering and wet. "What the heck was that for?"

"You fainted again. This time with a little help from water in your friends' bathroom."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm taking the water from the tap to be analyzed at St. Bart's. Lestrade will take you home. You've done enough today."

"But you need my help."

"No, I need you fully functioning. Go home and sleep. Lestrade? If you personally make sure that Michaela is in bed and asleep I will owe you a huge favor sometime down the road."

"Alright, Sherlock. Just this time. Sally?" Greg asked the annoying Sergeant from earlier that evening, "help Holmes without being an idiot, and I will give you a week's paid leave to make up for dealing with him."

* * *

After Greg got me to our flat, I put on my nightie and told Greg that I was in bed. He came in and made sure the lights were off before asking Mrs. Hudson to lock our door. I fell asleep knowing that my genius flat-mate was out there searching for my friends.

**I don't own anything except for the last companion. Please review if you can.**


	7. 23-5-2023

I dreamt of black rose petals and paper mountains and for some strange reason, monkeys and a blond man. I woke up screaming in fear with cold sweat running down my back. I heard a scramble from the other room and Sherlock was beside me, comforting me in what way he could. I drifted back to sleep again with his arms protecting me from my nightmares.

….

Sherlock's POV:

I had stayed up trying to work on the case when I heard Michaela's screams from the other room. I ran in and sat on her bed and instinctively I held her close while trying to convince her she was having a bad dream. After a while she fell asleep in my arms. I looked at how innocent she was when she slept. Just as I was about to leave, she murmured in her sleep "Don't let Orion hurt me. Orion may… He'll kill me." I shushed her and gently extricated myself from her and pulled the covers back over her shoulders. I still don't understand how one woman could cause me to be so different. But she was different, kind, assertive, and a firecracker with a short fuse. But who was this Orion? Why did she look so afraid of him?

….

When I awoke, Sherlock was gone and there was breakfast waiting for me at the kitchen table. He had put together a bowl of cut fruit, greek yogurt and placed a bowl of cereal with the milk in a glass jar next to it with a note:

'I'm following a lead on the Constellation case and walking the dogs.

When I get back, I need to ask you a few questions.

-SH'

I chuckled and poured the milk into my cereal and tucked in.

I went and had a refreshing shower, and was out, drying my hair by the time I heard the door close.

"Is that you, Sherlock?" I asked while drying my hair with a towel.

"No, It's not. Don't look up, Michaela. You shouldn't see me yet. Your detective boyfriend is very nice, though, isn't he?" the voice dripped with acid and sarcasm.

I stiffened as I recognized the voice. But how did he get here?

"I saw your picture in the paper with Sherlock's. You can't hide forever who you were before you became his assistant."

"How in hell did you find me, Orion?" I asked, looking at the blond-haired, blue-eyed man in front of me. He tried to steal me for his collection back when I was with the Doctor, but I locked him in a self-replicating prison with perpetual engines.

"I always knew where you were. Call me when you want to see your friends. Oh, and I also have little Amber in my possession." He threw something at the floor and I blacked out. I woke up on the couch with a cold-compress against my forehead.

"Can't you keep from fainting all the time?" asked Sherlock with his voice rough with concern about my condition.

"You really do care, don't you? Why?"

"Because you are an enigma to me. How can I not be concerned about my improbable girl?" With that, he pulled me close enough to him that I could see how ice-blue his eyes really were, before he kissed me. Not a passionate kiss that left you breathless, a kiss that shows all of the world's kindness and love and concern one man could have for a woman.

When we pulled away, he said "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I" I put my finger over his lips.

"Shhhh. I feel the same way. Let's just keep this under the radar for now, shall we? I have some information to share with you, and you need to believe that I am telling you the whole truth."

He sat next to me on the couch and said "Fire away. I'll do my best to believe everything you tell me."

I took a deep breath and said "I was a time traveler. I traveled for six years with a five million year-old alien called the Doctor. The man who is calling himself Constellation is really a human hybrid called Orion May. Or Orion MacDonald. He wanted me in his rare life-forms collection. The last companion of the Doctor. He underestimated me and I trapped him in a self-replicating prison with perpetual engines at the heart of a yellow star. Somehow he escaped and I am now in danger of losing everything that I have ever loved, because if he gets me, then he'll be able to put the last piece of the puzzle together and destroy all the universes. And all I have to fight him with is a sonic screwdriver."

"So, he's basically the equivalent of Moriarty on a much larger scale. That explains a whole lot about why you were missing for eight years. What? Why are you crying?"

"You are the best guy ever." I hugged him and he awkwardly patted my head as we sat there.

"But there's something you aren't telling me."

"I had a run-in with a genetic extrapolator on a nursery planet three years back and became both genetic mother and father of a little girl named Amber. She was stolen from me weeks before the Doctor died. I think it was Orion, but I'm not sure."

"Well, I guess we really have to find your friends now. If only because a crazy hybrid holds your daughter captive on top of everything else."

"That's not the worst part. She looks like you. Here, I have a picture."

I handed him a picture of a small, blue-eyed baby with curly black hair smiling in a playpen.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I've been here for well over two years and we've been living in the same flat for quite some time. People will think we've been hiding the truth from them. And I don't want to see you brought low by the media again. I love you, so I want to make sure you know everything."

"Well, if that's all I'd better prepare for today's investigation. You need to stay here and be safe. I love you." With that he gave me another kiss and darted to the coatrack and put on his overcoat and scarf before running out the door to hail a cab.

….

Sherlock's POV:

As I walked into Lestrade's office I saw that he was hoping that I would have a lead on the triple abduction.

"I have a name, but no face to go with it." I said looking at Lestrade.

"Who?"

"Constellation is an alias for a man named Orion May. He also goes by the name Orion MacDonald. He and my assistant have some history together." That was the biggest understatement of the century. "He kidnapped her daughter, but the police where she's from didn't find any leads before." I gave the photo of her daughter to Lestrade.

"She looks a lot like you."

"Amber was a year old when this photo was taken. She would be three years old now."

"Right then," Lestrade said straightening his shirt. "Let's go talk to your assistant about this Orion May and why he's doing this."

I only prayed that when we came back that she wouldn't be comatose on the floor. Again.

….

I had the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S. open while working on fixing the Chameleon Circuit underneath one of the panels of the control module.

I heard the front door close and Sherlock call up "Michaela? Lestrade has some questions for you about Orion. What the hell is that?"

"Oops? I forgot to tell you about her. Sorry."

Greg looked at the T.A.R.D.I.S. and said "What the hell are you doing with the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S.?"

Sherlock looked at Greg, then at me, then back to Greg. "What?"

Greg gestured to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and said "The T.A.R.D.I.S. Time and Relative Dimensions In Space, yeah?"

I stuttered but finally managed to say "How do you?"

"My great granddad met my great grandmother while they were traveling with the Doctor. Great Grandmum Neffie was an Egyptian queen. Great Granddad was John Riddell."

I slapped my head at my own stupidity. "Oh! You are the great grandson of Queen Nefertiti and the explorer John Riddell! Marvelous. Now I don't have to explain as much about time travel, lovely!"

"That still doesn't explain your being in possession of the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Greg, I'm sorry, but I was his last companion. He had lived for over five million years. I held his hand as he died."

"So he's gone, then."

"Yeah. Even at 5,078,792 years old, he still was a cosmic nine-year-old."

"Worse than Sherlock?"

"When we first met? Yeah. But I handled him like I handle Sherlock's behavior. Or, should I say, lack of behavior."

We talked about the Doctor for almost an hour while Sherlock absorbed all of the information.

After waiting as long as he could he finally said "Can we talk about Orion now?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

"Ok. Here's basically what happened to Orion, and how I have a daughter. He wanted me in his rare life-forms collection. The last companion of the Doctor. He underestimated me and I trapped him in a self-replicating prison with perpetual engines at the heart of a yellow star. Somehow he escaped and I have no idea of how to find him."

"And your daughter?"

"If the timelines are right, she'll be three years old now. If not, she might be just a year old."

"But how did you become her mother?"

"I had a run-in with a genetic extrapolator on a nursery planet three years back and became both genetic mother and father of a little girl named Amber. She was taken only a few weeks before the Doctor died. He was wounded trying to protect Amber. I guess it's because he felt like she was his granddaughter."

Greg cleared his throat and said "Can you come back to the station and sit with a sketch artist to describe Orion May?"

"Yeah. Let me just park the T.A.R.D.I.S. somewhere a little safer."

As I moved the T.A.R.D.I.S., I heard John swear "What the Bloody hell was that?"

"It's nothing of importance for the case at hand. Just ignore it." replied Sherlock in his most condescending tone.

I warned from my room "Don't you dare start treating everyone like rubbish just because you weren't the center of our conversation for an hour Sherlock! Or would you rather I say your full name in front of Greg?"

"No, no we're fine. Go get yourself dressed and we'll meet you at the station."

John said "I'll stay and wait for you."

I looked at the picture on the phone that Sherlock had given me and I pulled out my old iPhone from college, charged it up with the sonic screwdriver, and dialed 530-565-9276. The phone rang and He picked up.

"Michaela, How are you?"

"What do you want from me?"

"You. You for your daughter and your friends." He laughed with such malice tears started to slide down my cheeks. "I'll let them go when you meet me at Regent's park. Three hours, Michaela Hughes. Three hours." he cackled again as he hung up his phone. I wrote a note on an envelope with the T.A.R.D.I.S. key inside and left it on my dresser. I dressed in my most durable clothes and snuck out while John was in the bathroom. Once I was at our favorite cafe near the park, I texted Sherlock on the phone he gave me.

'I'm making the trade in one hour at Regent's park.

If I don't escape, take care of Amber for me. I love you.

-MH'

….

Sherlock's POV:

As soon as I read her message I stumbled and fell.

"Sherlock! What's wrong?" exclaimed Lestrade.

"She's making the exchange at Regent's park in fifty-five minutes. Her for them."

"Oh, Jesus!"

"Exactly. Now, Let's get there before something happens to my assistant that will cause me to kill that hybrid idiot."

….

50 minutes later

"You are early." said Orion as he lead out the three women, one holding a baby.

"So are you. May I hold my daughter?"

He nodded and Kellsey walked over to me.

"Thanks, sis-derp. Long time no see, huh?"

She looked at my face and said "Where in the world have you been for eight years?"

"All of time and space for the first six, and working with Sherlock Holmes the last two."

"Why didn't you call?"

"It's hard to explain. Within the next five to ten minutes a man wit a long blue trench-coat and a whole bunch of police will be coming here. Give the man in the coat Amber. He'll take care of her. Now, I need to look at my little girl."

I sat down on the grass and rocked her as I sang her her lullaby "Hush, now my baby, be still now, don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked this dream. Sleep and remember my lullaby so I will be with you when you dream."

I gave her one last kiss on her small forehead and looked into her blue-green eyes before handing her back to Kellsey. I said sorry and goodbye to Kaylee and Selena, and then nodded to Orion.

"Michaela!" I heard Sherlock scream in pain as I saw him running across the park with John's pistol in hand.

"Good bye, my love." I put my hand out and Orion grabbed it and pressed a button on his Vortex Manipulator, and we were in his museum again.

….

Sherlock's POV:

"Michaela!" I cried out in anguish as she held out her hand. I couldn't hear what she said, but I could read her lips saying 'good bye, my love.' In a flash of bright light she was gone, and only the three women and baby remained.

The shortest woman, a singer of some sort gave me a squirming bundle as she said "Michaela told me that you would take care of her. "

"I'm so, sorry Amber. I didn't make it in time to save your mother. You will live with me now. I'll look after you. Daddy Sherlock will take care of you." and with that I cried for the first time in a very long time.

I turned around and walked back to the street and hailed a cab. "221 B Baker Street, Please."

….

* * *

**I don't own anything except for the last companion. Please review if you can.**

It's not over. I hate unhappy endings, just let me figure out how she'll get out of this one. If anyone wants to give me any ideas, they are welcome. if not... I'll be left to my own devices on finding a way out for our plucky heroine.


	8. The Beginning

Orion's Museum

"Here's your new home. I hope you enjoy it." I stared at the spartan room with its glass viewing wall. I hope I find a way out of here before Sherlock finds me.

"Well, I guess its better than before, do I get any special jewelry?"

He chuckled and brought out eight different metal hoops and a silver jumpsuit. "Put on the suit and I'll gear you up."

After I did, he attached a hoop around each ankle, thigh, and wrist. He laughed and said "you can put on the necklace and belt." as he shoved me into my room. After I put on the hoop that sat at my natural waist, and put the collar around my throat, and I laid down on the slab that was to be my bed.

I suddenly became rigid as the hoops connected to each other using thin cables that then essentially tied me down to the slab as I heard Orion's maniacal laugh over the speakers in my prison.

Back on Earth at 221B Baker Street - 28/5/2023

….

Sherlock's POV:

I gently placed Amber in her cradle after feeding and rocking her to sleep. She looked so much like her mother it wasn't even funny. I wonder what her mother was going through, right now.

"Sherlock, It's not healthy for you to grieve like this. You have a baby to care for now." John told me that three days ago after I witnessed Michaela trading herself for her daughter and old friends from school.

I heard Mrs. Hudson come up the stairs and I went over to my violin and started to play a soft, quiet tune to help Amber fall asleep. For some reason, I kept on playing the lullaby from the song 'Deliver Us' from the Prince of Egypt.

"She sang that to Amber before she left."

I jumped and whirled around to see Kellsey, the woman who had handed me Amber in my doorway. "I'm glad you're playing it. It'll help Amber remember her mother. God rest her soul."

My voice became deadly quiet as I said "She is not dead! If she is dead, then I can't rescue her. She is all that matters to me besides Amber."

"Good. Now rescue her already! She's been with the man for three days, and that's more than enough to break her. I would know, she's the closest thing I have to a sister. So Save Her Already!" the woman screamed at me.

"I Don't know How!" I yelled back, waking the baby. I rushed over to Amber and held her while she went back to sleep. When I turned around she was gone. I hated that woman. She was one of the reasons that Orion had taken Michaela from me.

I went into Michaela's room and sat on her bed. Then I saw the envelope with a note written on it:

'Sherlock, inside this envelope is the key to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Find Captain Jack Harkness of TORCHWOOD Cardiff and

get him to help you fly the ship to Orion's Museum. Jack

was with me and the Doctor last time.

Good Luck,

MH'

I called Mycroft "Hello, Brother dear, I need some information. Torchwood. And Captain Jack Harkness. I need to speak to him about Michaela."

….

Orion's Museum - three months later

I screamed again for him to stop the pain, but he just laughed at me. I had already broken a month ago, but he still tortured me every day. Suddenly, I stopped screaming. I realized that I can take all of the pain without uttering another sound. I didn't care. My daughter was being cared for by the best guy ever. He would teach her everything she needed to know and she would have all of his friends for a family. I felt content. I started to laugh the most evil laugh I have ever heard. It came from deep within and it made Orion stop.

"Why are you laughing? What's going on? Stop. Stop it. Don't laugh."

I sat up, breaking the cables that kept me secured for so long. I ripped off my bonds and threw them on the floor. I smiled like a wolf as I picked him up and threw him out of my room. My Territory. Mine. I bared my teeth and snarled. No one can hurt me in here any more. I am the Alpha. I am the daughter of the Moon. I Am The Wolf. I howled at the world beyond my cage and the universe left me alone.

One month later

….

Sherlock's POV:

As the ship stopped, I opened the door and heard howling. Jack brought the tranquilizer incase of any aliens that might want to snack on us. I saw Orion looking in horror at a glass panel further down the path. I punched him in the temple and knocked him out. I turned towards the mirror and my heart felt like it stopped. She was on the other side of the wall, circling and growling like a… like a wolf. "Jack? A little help here?"

"What?" He said as he ran up to me to see what I was looking at "Oh, god. He reverted her to her mindset during the Moon Cloister." the anguish in his voice was unmistakeable "The Daughters of the Moon tried to change her into a Beta female of their pack society. Her mind and personality were so dominant that she became an Alpha before we could rescue her."

My voice roughened as I said "Can we save her?"

"It'll take time. But she'll be alright. Wait, what are you doing?"

I opened the door and went inside. "Michaela? You are safe now. Come back to us. Amber needs her mother, and I need my improbable girl."

….

The strange Alpha Male walked into my territory. Mine. I was ready to lunge at him and tear out his throat when he said "Michaela? You are safe now. Come back to us. Amber needs her mother, and I need my improbable girl." Where had I heard that before? It seemed like ages ago. I remembered a conversation.

"You really do care, don't you? Why?"

"Because you are an enigma to me. How can I not be concerned about my improbable girl?" We kissed.

I staggered back as tears poured down my face.

"Sh-Sher-Ssherlock?" I asked hoping that it was all real. I had seen him standing there in my dreams to believe that he was real.

"I came for you." He strode over and grabbed me in his arms. "Don't ever do that again." He kissed me, and I fainted. I was safe with the one man who I will always love.

….

Sherlock's POV:

She said my name, not wanting to believe that I was finally here to take her home. "I came for you."

I had to keep myself from running over to her and I grabbed her and told her very sternly "Don't ever do that again." I kissed her to show her all of my emotions that I had been holding inside for so long. She immediately fainted in shock, most likely. I picked her up and carried her back to the ship to put her in the med-bay. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Handcuff him and put him in the closet. I need you to help me pilot this thing to the White Cliffs of Dover. There's a shack shadowed by the cliffs that we can use to make his base. I'll explain to Michaela what needs to be done.

….

One week later

Greg brought a helicopter in and flew me to the St. Bart's for treatment. Sherlock held my hand the entire time I was there. Jack stopped by to give me back my key saying that if I needed to use the T.A.R.D.I.S., I just had to go visit Gwen Cooper.

After a few nights in the hospital, I was free to go home to our flat on Baker Street. John said that in the months after my abduction, Sherlock had become quite good at caring for Amber.

I was so happy that I was home.

24/12/2023

It was a perfect Christmas eve.

"Michaela, what did you do with the sparkling cider?" called Molly Hooper, Sherlock's friend from St. Bart's.

"It's in the wine cooler. I didn't want it in the fridge." That elicited a giggle from the shy woman before grabbing the bottles.

There was a knock on the door. When I opened it, John and Mary yelled "Surprise!"

"You made it! Wonderful. Sherlock hasn't come back yet from forcing Mycroft to join us this year. Greg and Molly have already arrived, so it's just us and Martha. Amber's still asleep in my room."

I heard from the hall Mycroft arguing with Sherlock "I still don't see why I'm needed here tonight. I have work to do!"

"Oh, stop being so glum, Mike! Lighten up." I laughed when he got in the room.

After a bit when Amber woke up, all of us girls were talking about child-care when Sherlock said "May I have everyone's attention please?"

I handed Amber to Martha, our landlady. Sherlock beckoned me over and continued "I wanted to wait until tonight to ask you, because its the one night I can force my brother to come by for socializing." He knelt down and pulled out a small blue box and said "Michaela Anna Gilbreath Hughes. Would you be willing to give me the honor of marrying you?"

"Yes."

He slid the ring onto my finger as we kissed.

"Now all we have to do is break the ice and tell your parents that you are alive."

* * *

**I don't own anything except for the last companion. I Love Happy Endings! The story will pick up again in My Life as Sherlock's Assistant - Why twins?**


End file.
